fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas for Stick Ranger Types
This page contains all Fanon types. The canon types are Physical, Fire, Thunder, Ice, Poison, and Freeze. All types are written as if the characters were using them, and unless specified, enemies may use it as well. If you want to add a new type, do it alphabetically. A list of items by type can be found here. Abstract Causes extra damage based on MAG stat (e.g. 3 MAG + 11 damage = 14 damage). Made by Cass delau. Antimatter Creates a zone of white pixels which damages any enemies in the zone every frame, like Poison type. The shape of the zone is dependent on the weapon, and it lasts for 10s. Weapons either have high MP costs or high AGI as tradeoff. There are no low level Antimatter weapons, and their prefix is "Anarchy". Made by Eenfeeneetee; credits to RualStickR. Bee Releases bees to attack enemies. Credit to various fanon weapons. Beefsteak Pet-exclusive type. Certain pets are imbued with this type or incredibly weak to it. Otherwise, it is identical to Physical type. Made by Ludicrine and Look-a-troopa. Bleed Turns the enemy red, damaging them with a different AGI and AT system than the weapon. Credits to various fanon gloves. Blight Character-exclusive type. Weapons with this type produces bullets which pierces enemies and terrain, but can only hit enemies once. It is stronger against Trees, Mushrooms, and Cacti (yes I know mushrooms are not plants but this is SR). Made by Eenfeeneetee. Blue fire The Blue Fire type is a nod to the obsolete Red Thunder type." - HankGuideDude on their weapon Superno B. Bump "The Bump type is supposedly similar to an obsolete Shock type weapon." - Poisonshot on their weapon Bump Crossbow 1. Burn Inflicts a condition like Poison type but damages the enemy once every few frames instead of every frame. Does not need fires/flames unlike Fire type. Made by TheFanMaster. Note: Some weapons of type Flame has been merged with this type. Burst Unknown Effect. Credits to various fanon Orbs. Chaos Combines attacks from both Light/Thunder and Dark type; however, only one of them will activate per activation along with additional properties. Any Chaos type weapons will be Level C, separate from the canonical level lineup (0-S). Made by HankGuideDude; credits to Look-a-troopa. Curse Inflicts curse status ailment which reduces DEF and STR by a percentage, has a spinning pentagram symbol for the curse effect. Made by ? Revised by Cass Delau. Cyber Rare Type; Can disable the usage of items (Hex) or magic attacks (Dec). Stick Ranger 2 Type Dark Similar to Thunder type, but has a wider AT range. Additionally, weapons with this type drains LP from enemies to the user/party and the projectiles have a "reversed" guide effect (repels from enemies). Made by Francisco25; credits to HankGuideDude. Note: Type Darkness has been merged with this type. Stick Ranger 2 Type Earth When attacking with a Earth type weapon, earth balls will drop. The balls can be grabbed equal to your grab limit based on the weapon/jewel. When a character holding earth balls attacks, all of them are used in a single attack. When there are no enemies left on the screen, the character will collect balls until maximum capacity. Held Earth balls are retained when passing screens, but not when the player returns to the world map. Made by Francisco25; description revised by Fire InThe Hole Stick Ranger 2 Type Electrus Stops enemies from moving for a long time. Credits to Final508. Elementary Unknown effect, but has no compo slots. Credits to A Cat? Energy/dream Also known as Dream type. Attacks deal tiny amounts of damage at an insanely high rate; otherwise, this is the same as Physical type. Colors are generally navy, but can be light green or fuchsia. Made by Ludicrine. Flag Unknown effect. Credits to ?'s French Blade. Flour Unknown Effect. Credits to ?'s Flour Glove and Poisonshot's Flour Spirit. Fog Considered a mixture of Water and Fire. Usually have high AGI, but has very high range and the projectiles travels in all directions. Disables enemy attacks if characters made fog, and vice versa. Made by Poisonshot? Gold (Au) Character-exclusive type. Immobilizes enemies like Freeze type, but with different resistances. If an enemy is killed under the effect, it will result in 100% gold drop, but can be stacked with the 33.3% normal gold drop for doubled gold. Made by HankGuideDude. Goo Similar to Ice. Weapons produce goo which reduces movement of enemies, and slowness increases with more goo. Unlike Ice type, AGI is not affected. Weaker against Bosses and useless against immobilized enemies such as trees. Unknown creator. Heal Weapons with this type heals LP for either themselves or the entire party upon magical activation. Not to be confused with type Healing below. Credit to Poisonshot's Heal Arrow 1. Healing Weapons with this type hits only characters (but for no damage) and heals them upon magical activation. Not to be confused with type Heal above. Credit to NutikTehWolf's Heal Arrow 5. Holy Weapons with this type blinds enemies, preventing them from moving. It also makes them attack in random direction without any range limitation. Credits to ?. Light Projectiles guides towards enemies, the opposite of Dark-type. Credit to Chaos Type. Stick Ranger 2 Type Light (EEN) Bullets produced by weapons are instantaneous and pierces enemies and terrain. The bullet can be extremely long, could span the entire screen, and hit multiple enemies. However, the bullets can only hit for one frame, and then it disappears like the priest's attack. Made by Eenfeeneetee. Lethal Weapons have a KO rate (kill in a hit) against normal enemies. The KO rate does 999 damage against bosses. Otherwise, it is the same as Physical type. The KO rate can be improved with Tiger's Eye. Made by HankGuideDude. Magic Effect usually increases when user has higher MAG. Is unaffected by physical resistance but is affected by magic resistance, other than that is basically physical. Made by Cass Delau. Magnet Enemies hit will be pulled towards the projectile every 5 frames until the projectile disappears. The strength of the effect is 1.2x the current distance between the projectile and the enemy. The strength and the duration can be increased with Magnetite and Ilmenite respectively. Enemies can be affected by multiple magnet projectiles. If the attack does splash damage, additional enemies can be caught into the projectile. However, each projectile can damage each enemy once, and enemies can still attack while affected by the magnet. Useful for clumping enemies together, move certain enemies away, grounding flying enemies, and other uses. Made by RadiantDarkBlaze. Marine More a subtype than a legitimate standalone type, weapons or items of this variety are only usable underwater. Credits to Ludicrine's Seafarer's Naufragio. Mist Unknown Effect. Credits to various weapons. Mute Against characters, disables use of MP bars and prevents magic-only classes from attack. Against enemies, disables their attack completely. Lasts for 5 seconds (against bosses, it is shorter). Can be improved by a Pearl (+1.6s/level) and be negated by Mute Charm. Made by HankGuideDude. Mystic Turns affected enemies cyan for a predetermined amount of time, producing projectiles that can damage it and other enemies, usually cyan mines. Made by Poisonshot. Nature Rare type; usually created synergies with light to heal LP or inflicts random status ailments. Stick Ranger 2 Type Nuclear Similar to Poison, except overpowered. Made by Poisonshot. Numeric Sub-type of Physical. The numbers from the attacks have a hitbox themselves, damaging enemies with an AT of 1 to the value of the number. This damage can hit more enemies, Only applies to weapons of this type and not other types. Made by Eenfeeneetee. Paralysis A sub-type of Thunder, Poison and Freeze. It has a high damage range like Thunder, can do damage over time like Poison and immobilizes the enemy like Freeze. Improved by adding Tanzanite, Amethyst, and Corundum. Made by HankGuideDude. Phychic Will always either immobalise an enemy or push/pull them. Immobile enemies like trees and mushrooms will not be pushed/pulled and instead will move their head towards the attack like getting pulled forward/backward. Made by Cass delau. Plasma Unknown Effect. Credits to ?'s Light Beam Staff. Red Thunder Like Thunder type, but is twice as strong as type Thunder, and the MIN AT is halve of MAX AT instead of 1. Credits to various fanon weapons. Rust Sub-type of Poison and Physical. Either leaves debris on the floor and causes damage when stepped over, or produce residue with a chance of poisoning enemies in it for long enough. Usually gray, but can be dark orange. Made by Ludicrine; credits to HankGuideDude. Sandwich Replaces the enemy's next attack with a text bubble with "Nom Nom Nom". Enemies which attack when attacked like Mushrooms will cry. Credits to Samuel17's Sandwichstorm LL. Shock Acts like Freeze, but unlike it, this type affects gravity. Inspired by Sillyland. Other use for shock: acts like thunder but can deal chain damage on enemies (moving from one ememy to the next but while staying on the initial enemy). The amount of enemies affected or the range of the "shocking" can be changed with a shockers card. When the type is seen on a weapon (under AGI and DEX stats), additional stats will be present. These will be seen as chain length + x. Or chain number + x ("x" being the amount of range/number of enemies affected).Made by ThatLadThere. Shockwave Unknown effect. Credits to Blueboy0807's Awesome Kickers 1337. Silver Deals 2x damage to fairy heads, werewolves and fey creatures; Increases gold dropped by 20% when an enemy is killed by this type. Made by Cass Delau. Sound Weapons with this type produces waves that pierce terrain, otherwise is similar to type Physical. Credits to ?'s Pulse Staff. Spawn Summons friendly enemies which attacks and distracts normal enemies. Credits to various fanon weapons. Spirit Unknown effect. Credits to Poisonshot's Snow Way Bleed-Ring. Star Unknown effect. Credits to various fanon Whips. Steal Heals a % of the damage dealt to the enemy to the character. Credits to Final508's Vampire Sword/The Two Vampires of Death S. Sticky Unknown Effect. Credit to ?'s Sticky 1. Stone Enemy-exclusive type. Slows down characters like Ice type, but the slow effect can be stacked until they are fully immobilized. All characters stoned means Game Over. Cured by entering new screen, eating a Golden Onigiri, or dying and reviving the character. Can be negated by the Stone Charm. Made by HandGuideDude. Support Can provide compo item effects but usually has no attack. Started by HankGuideDude. Thermal (Color - White with orange and blue) Weapons with thermal type have low AGI, high damage, but very high MP costs. The MP attack has an initial damage and another attack that hits every frame. Credits to NutikTehWolf's Thermal Glove 8. Time Basically has no specific type, but it relies on things which can control time, such as slowing down the time for others, speeding up the time, go in the past or in the future and so on... It will not affect bosses. Made by HankGuideDude. Whether it has significance to Chronos or Time-based weapons is unknown. Total Damage Increase (TDI) "But what makes this special is that in 50% of total kills with this weapon changes into damage! The maximum for this is 100." - Final508 on their weapon Damagehound Saw 6. Trinity Similar to Lethal type, but the KO rate is higher at the cost of not being able to equip Component items. Made by Francisco25; credits to HankGuideDude. Virus Turns an enemy purple and messes their AI, sometimes attacking and distracting others. Cannot so much affect bosses. Started by interdit. Water Sub-type of Physical and Ice. Deals physical damage and either slows down with listed percentage, or always slows down. Deals more damage against enemies utilizing Fire-type attacks (excluding megabosses). Stick Ranger 2 Type Wind Deals low damage, but blows away enemies depending on the direction of the wind, like Knockback's Card. Useless against immobilized species such as trees. Not to be confused with type Air above. Made by Poisonshot? Stick Ranger 2 Type ??? (Wildcard?) Mysterious, unknown, and strange. It is impossible to know which type the ranger will fire every attack. Made by Francisco25. See also *Category:Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Stick Ranger